


Gently Settled

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i had to take several moments to compose myself before tagging this, im gonna fucking die, my brain's gone haywire on gay yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: “Overwhelmed?” Geralt repeats quizzically, still concerned, bless his heart. “Overwhelmed by what?”Avallac’h's hand slides to Geralt's face, his thumb caressing the other's cheek. “By how much I love you.”
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Gently Settled

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna add more to this but everytime i read the draft i just about keel over and die. i dont wanna ruin it its adorable im in TEARS—

Geralt of Rivia's bed was the last place Avallac’h ever expected to fall into. Though it can hardly be called  _ falling into  _ it, not quite. More like gently settled into. As the morning sun peeks through the curtains of the window, Avallac’h’s eyes slowly blink open and he takes a moment to bask in the warm glow of the sunlight as it illuminates the room.

He doesn’t know if the witcher,  _ his  _ witcher, is already awake or if he’s brought out of his slumber by Avallac’h’s breath hitching slightly but he moans a little too deletectably for the mage not to shudder and snakes his arms around the elf’s slender waist. “Morning,” he husks into his ear, tightening his grip and drawing him closer to his chest.

Avallac’h smiles softly and turns around in his arms, throwing his own around Geralt's shoulders and peering into his sleepy eyes. “Good morning, my love,” he greets, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice as he speaks. It's no use, of course, and Geralt hears it. Immediately, he blinks the sleep out of his eyes and frowns. 

“What's wrong?” He inquires gently, as though he was coaxing it out of the elf. The tenderness of it all makes Avallac’h laugh airly and bury his face into the crook of Geralt's neck, inhaling his scent and feeling his warmth. His witcher doesn't complain, but he knows the man wants an actual verbal answer at some point. 

So with great difficulty, he pulls away from the love of his life and smiles. “Nothing,” he tells him. “Nothing at all is wrong. I just… I was simply overwhelmed for a moment.” 

“Overwhelmed?” Geralt repeats quizzically, still concerned, bless his heart. “Overwhelmed by what?”

Avallac’h's hand slides to Geralt's face, his thumb caressing the other's cheek. “By how much I love you,” he confesses easily, though a small blush rises to his face anyway. He watches Geralt's eyes soften and that stupidly handsome face beam at him. The witcher props himself up on one of his elbows and looks down at Avallac’h. 

Now the mage may just be hopelessly in love, but he swears the sunlight shines off of Geralt's bare skin. The fact that his lover is shirtless reminds him of the fact that he himself is also shirtless, and he suddenly remembers the night before. He feels heat in his face again and Geralt throws his head back and laughs in delight and disbelief, then moves and lowers himself to his lover. 

The kiss is softer than most, definitely unlike anything Avallac’h ever experienced. Just when he thinks he's seen it all, when he thinks Geralt has shown him everything, he surprises him again with yet another display of honest and earnest love and affection. The tears sting his eyes, but he ignores them in favor of kissing the love of his life back. 


End file.
